A Saucer of Milk
by Ami DragonHeart
Summary: Alec's sick of watching Max and Logan, and a bet from Biggs inspires him to take action. MA. Lemonade all the way!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Dark Angel or any of the characters...no matter how much I wish Alec was chained to my bed!

A fist slammed into a metal locker, closing the door with a mighty crash. "Damn it Biggs," the fist's owner cried, "When is she gonna wake up and ditch the ordinary? When is she gonna realise she belongs with us?" Biggs chuckled, shaking his head slightly at his friend. "With us?" Biggs asked, "Or with you Alec?" Alec stopped glaring at his locker to stare at his friend in shock. "You can fool yourself all you like Alec," Biggs answered, "But you can't fool me. Or did you really think I was too blind to notice the looks you send her way?"

"He almost got her killed last night Biggs," Alec spat venomously, "He told her it was a one-person job, that he'd gathered all the information she'd need. That stupid ordinary took hours going over his 'Intel' and couldn't spot what I did in five minutes. White set him up, and it almost cost Max her life."

"Why don't we talk about the real issue here?" Biggs asked, shaking his head at his friend's folly. Alec gave Biggs a questioning stare. "You're not sore because Max was in trouble," Biggs answered, "But because you weren't there. Max is a big girl Alec, and she's going to get herself into tight spots every now and then..." Biggs's eyes widened as Alec cut him off with an icy glare. "And I'll be there to help her out of them," Alec told him strongly. Biggs nodded, staring at his friend in awe.

"You love her," Biggs murmured, just loud enough for Alec to hear. Alec sent him a frosty glare, warning him to shut up. "You don't just care about her," Biggs continued, "You love her." Alec turned, preparing to make a break for Normal's desk when Biggs spun him back around. "So why not show her what she's missing?" Biggs asked cheekily, "I think she'd be a lot more accepting of your attention then you'd think." Biggs rolled his eyes at Alec's doubting look. "Look," Biggs told him, "She's your chosen mate right? So go claim her. I got $100 says you wont make her cum right here at work." Alec looked both ways, checking to make sure no one was in the area, especially not Max. "You're on," Alec agreed, accepting Biggs's terms. Biggs smirked, nudging Alec. "Well here's your chance," Biggs told him, pointing out the figure of a slim woman as she dropped a list of signatures on Normal's desk.

Alec groaned appreciatively as Max began to walk towards her locker, her leather-clad hips swaying provocatively under Alec's heated gaze. Biggs walked away from Alec, cutting Cindy off before she could spot Max. A cheeky grin made it's way over Alec's face as he watched Max move to her locker. Alec thanked whatever had gifted Max with a locker so well hidden from view.

Reaching out as she walked past, Alec snapped the back of her shirt, popping the clips of her bra. Max spun around to smack Alec over the head, only to find herself face-to-face with her locker door. Warm, tender lips began to caress her neck while a strong hand slid the zipper of her pants down. "Alec!" Max moaned as one hand slid inside her shirt and began to massage her newly-freed breasts.

Max's eyes widened as she felt his stiffness slide inside the back of her underwear, his length pressing firmly against her as it slid between her rounded cheeks and the cloth. Alec's other hand slipped down from her stomach, inside the front of her cotton panties, until his fingers were grazing her heated core lazily, as if he couldn't feel how wet he was making her. Max gasped as he brushed against a particularly sensitive spot. Alec responded by stroking it lovingly as he thrust his rigid length further inside her pants until it brushed the back of his hand.

Max let out a shuddering gasp as Alec slid one finger into her, gently tickling her from the inside. She pressed her forehead and palms against the cold metal of her locker door as she tried to get her body back under control, but all it wanted to do was beg Alec to continue his sweet torture. Alec slid a second finger in, letting it join its partner as they explored her inner walls, before slowly beginning a rhythm inside her.

Teasing lips began to nibble her neck, as a third finger slowly inserted itself into her. Alec smiled, pleased with himself as his hand stopped its attack on her breast long enough for her bra to slip out of her shirt, before it began to grab her tender mounds once more, slightly rougher this time. It had taken a fair amount of skill to remove that item, especially without Max noticing, but, as he felt the small bulge in was now creating in his back pocket, he knew it was worth it.

Max's legs suddenly gave out, as she felt herself begin to ride his hand, her rounded bottom caressing her tumescent length, as she threw her head back to rest on his strong shoulder, letting out a soft moan as she bared her neck to him. Alec bit his lip as he felt himself almost cum on the spot at the sight of such a submissive act. The only reason Max was still standing, as her hips bucked against his stiffness and hand, was because she was trusting him to support her, and he was determined to show her that he'd never break her faith in him.

Alec turned his head slightly to gaze at Max's face. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly apart as she panted. The hand toying with her breasts began to get rougher as her chest heaved against it, while his fingers teased her to completion as the delved into her inviting depths. His throbbing member was gradually getting slicker as more and more of her fluids dripped onto it, coating it as she rocked harder and harder against him.

"Alec," Max whispered shudderingly as she felt him steadily marching her towards total ecstasy. Alec responded by claiming her lips with vigour and passion, which was echoed by his fingers. Max pressed her eyes tightly shut, letting out a strangled moan into Alec's mouth as she suddenly found herself freefalling from an astounding height into a deep chasm of bliss. Alec bit down on her lower lip, making it bleed, as he pulled her body firmly against his, shoving his length as far down her pants as he could, before letting loose and spilling his seed against her tender opening.

"You're mine Max," Alec murmured into her ear, before removing his hands from her. He let her lean against her cold locker as he withdrew his flaccid length from her pants, loving the sight of her sticky mess dripping from its tip before tucking it back in his pants. Turning around, he left Max gripping on to the lockers for support, her back resting against the cold metal, her fly undone, exposing her black underwear, her shirt pushed up so far her breasts were exposed for anyone to see, the aftershocks trembled through her body, before his resolve broke and he took her then and there.

Alec walked over to Biggs, who was still talking to Cindy, a wide smirk adorning his face. "Okay boo," Cindy asked as she spotted Alec's all-too-pleased look, "What exactly have you done this time?" Biggs sent Alec a questioning glance, knowing it must have something to do with Max for him to be smirking so widely. Alec simple reached into his back pocket and pulled out Max's bra, holding it up for them to see.

"Oh tell me that doesn't belong to who I think it does," Cindy exclaimed, while Biggs's eyes grew wide, wondering how Alec had managed to take it off without her noticing. "It's Max's," Alec replied proudly, before holding up his right hand, still dripping with Max's and his shared mess, "And so is this." The proud X-5 let them gaze at Max's glistening fluids, before bringing his fingers to his mouth and licking one. Alec groaned in ecstasy at the sensation flowing over his tastebuds as he lapped away every single sticky drop. "She taste like the purest honey," Alec told them, "She's so sweet, she makes those other girls taste like vinegar."

"What the hell have you done?" Cindy demanded, eyeing the pleased transgenic with a critical gaze. "I just gave the kitty a saucer of milk," Alec replied, "When she wants the whole bottle, she'll know where to cum...I mean come." Cindy's angry gaze slowly softened. She knew Alec loved Max. "Well," Cindy replied tartly, "It's about time my girl got some proper lovin'. Just be sure to give her the best milk she's ever tasted." Alec smiled, knowing Cindy had just given him her blessings. "Yes ma'am," Alec replied with a true smile. That was once mission he'd be only to happy to complete. Many times over in fact.

Biggs slipped Alec his money as Cindy walked away. "Didn't think you'd actually do it," Biggs muttered in awe, "But...ah...can I have her bra?" Alec fist connected solidly with Biggs's head. "You said it yourself Biggs," Alec told him, "Max is my girl, and this puppy's going under my pillow." Alec stuffed the black bra back into his pocket, knowing he'd sleep soundly that night with Max's scent emanating from under his pillow.

Cindy walked around the lockers to find Max still leaning against her locker, naked breasts and exposed underwear still un-noticed as she slowly got her body back under control. Opening her eyes, Max suddenly took in her state on undress. "Damn it," Max cried as she pulled her shirt down and zipped her pants back up, "The bastard stole my bra!" Cindy quickly turned the corner, not wanting Max to know that someone knew about what had happened back there. "Damn," Cindy exclaimed, "Now that's some good loving! Original Cindy said it once, and I'll say it again, if anyone could turn me straight, it'd be Alec."

I hope you all liked this one.

Please read and review...your thoughts make me a better writer...and if you like it I'd be more then happy to write a sequel to it.

May your thoughts and creavitity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


	2. The Whole Damn Bottle

Here it is guys, the long awaited sequel. I hope you all enjoy it.

Alec sighed in frustration as he glanced over towards the object of his affections. It'd been one week, one whole week, since he'd slammed her against her own locker and proceeded to pleasure her. He could still taste her spicy skin, her sweet lips, her sticky, addictive...ok he really didn't need to be going there at work. Unless he wanted his little soldier to stand to attention as well.

His resolve was slowly crumbling. He'd had a taste of her, and now he wanted it all. The worst part, was that she seemed so blissfully un-affected by his touch. She walked in, did her job, chatted to Cindy, went to Crash and went home. The only difference was, she'd been ignoring him ever since. He couldn't even get within five feet of her without her making some excuse to run off.

He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to beg her to let things go back to the way they were. The problem was, how could he ask her to go back to just being her friend when all he wanted was to throw her down and bury himself so deeply in her warmth. To sheath himself inside her many times over. He didn't even care if they did it right there in the middle of Jam Pony, with everybody watching. As long as he got to claim her, he'd be to elated to care.

Forcing the images from his head, while telling 'little Alec' to 'stand down', he made his way over to Normal's desk. Swiping a few packages, Alec headed out the door. Maybe a hard day's work would strip those images from his head.

Max leant backwards against her locker, hoping the cold metal would soothe her racing heart. She could still feel him pressed up against her, his skilful fingers deftly toying with her. Her body ached for him so much, she would've sworn she was in heat, but he was the only one on her mind, and she hadn't felt the need to jump some random guy, just him.

Thinking back, Max knew she would've pounced on him the next day at work, if only he actually showed that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. But Alec seemed completely nonchalant about the whole thing. In fact, he treated her more casually then he ever had, only speaking to her when necessary. And she, in turn, had started avoiding him, while trying to keep her burning desires from pulling him into a dark corner and jumping him.

But tonight, Max was going to act, and this time there was no going back. She ached to feel his muscular body pound into hers, to give in to his wandering hands and tender lips. She wanted him so badly, and this time her heart was going to pound. She needed him, and her pride be damned, she was going to have him.

Alec sighed heavily as he collapsed onto his couch, his hair and naked chest still dripping from his shower as he watched his TV, a bag of pork rinds in his hand. It'd taken two cold showers and a few sessions with his hand to finally make 'little Alec' stand 'at ease', but he'd finally relieved himself of the mental images of Max still floating around his head, he was finally able to sit down in his comfy, grey track pants and watch cartoons.

A knock on his door turned his attention away from the TV. Not that it was all that captivating anyway. "Alec?" Max's voice cried out, "I know you're in there, now let me in." Alec felt his pants tighten slightly at the thought of a naked Max wantonly crying out his name as she neared..."At ease soldier," Alec muttered softly to his groin, thinking of any other images he could to finally make himself relax once more.

"It's open," Alec called out, once he finally had himself under control. Max opened the door and walked into his apartment, before standing beside the couch. Alec glanced up at her when she didn't speak immediately. The Max he knew would already be telling him to get off his ass and get dressed, or would've plonked herself down on his couch and started raiding his pork rinds.

Alec knew something was wrong by the way she shifted her feet, and the way she stared at his floor, as though she was mesmerised by it. "Max?" Alec asked gently, wondering what would make her so nervous. "Come here Max," Alec told her, offering a hand out to her, "Come and tell me what's wrong."

Max shook her head, reaching out to touch his offered hand, but refusing to let him pull her towards him. "I..." Max began, nibbling on her lip, while still refusing to meet his gaze, "I want you to touch me." Alec stared at her, shocked by her nervousness and uncertainty. He began to gently caress her hand with his thumb. "I am Maxie," Alec offered, "I am." Max shook her head, clutching his hand. "No," Max told him, "I...want you to touch me...like you did...last week."

Her last two were so soft he almost didn't hear them. He dropped her hand and sat in silence as he willed himself not to drag her into his bedroom and do to her what he'd always wanted to since he first saw her. Max's arm dropped to her side. "Don't worry about it," Max told him, mistaking his silence for rejection, "It was a stupid thought anyway."

"Take your clothes off," Alec told her as she started to move away. Max froze, turning to stare back at him. "What?" Max asked, while Alec remained staring at the black screen of his TV. "I said, take your clothes off," Alec repeated, "I can't do much with them on."

Max walked slowly back to the couch, slowly taking her top off. Alec kept his gaze fixed on the TV as she shimmied out of her jeans. Once her bra had slid off her shoulders and fallen to the pile on the floor, Alec pounced, spinning her around to face away from him, while keeping her arms behind her back. "Alec?" Max asked, as she heard a little click.

He kissed her bare shoulder blades, before gripping the black cloth on her hips and sliding her underwear down her hips, stuffing them into his pocket discretely. Max's eyes widened as she tried to shift her hands, only to find her wrists hand-cuffed together. The metal was too tight for her to dislocate her hands and slide them through, and she was no where near anything that could be used to open them.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he dragged her back to the couch and sat down with her perched on his lap. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Alec slowly slid them down her body, toying with her breast before moving on. His skilled digits made their way down between her thighs, before quickly shifting them apart.

Max gasped, her back arching against his chest as his thumbs pressed hard against her core, his fingers preventing her from closing her legs. Alec's legs swung out from under her and wrapped around her own legs. Max felt him begin to spread his own legs, separating hers in the process, until he couldn't open her legs any wider. "Alec?" Max asked, her body moving to sit up when one hand grabbed her breasts, kneading them roughly as he forced her back down onto his chest. His other hand began to brush its fingers gently over her exposed opening, making her tremble with need.

Max's head flew back to rest on Alec's neck as she relaxed into his ministrations. She was already beginning to soak his fingers when Alec slid his other hand down her body. Alec removed his right hand, while his left cupped her and began to rub her roughly between her thighs. His right hand rummaged around near him, before finally landing on what it was searching for.

Alec's left had stilled, his fingers sliding gently into her trembling core before parting her damp flesh to the cold night air. Max almost jumped when she felt something cold and hard pressed against her. Her whole body jerked when she felt and heard it vibrate, causing the tip to slip inside her.

Max began to moan softly as Alec's right hand slowly slid the vibrating rod in and out of her body. Her whole body arched and she verbalised her pleasure when he hit one particular spot. Alec smirked as she writhed on top of him, trying to make him hit that spot once more, but every time Alec slid the wand in, he made sure to bring it close to the prize, but always pulled it back out before it actually touched.

Alec continued his slow, sweet torture until Max finally gave out and screamed and begged for him. Alec pressed his lips to hers as he rammed the trembling plastic into her, pressing and holding it against that one sensitive spot until her body finally gave her release...all over his lap.

Alec found himself wanting this moment to last for the rest of his life, only to come crashing back to reality at her words. She asked him to touch her, not love her. Her love was reserved for Logan.

Alec pulled the vibrator out of her, switching it off, and un-locked the handcuffs. "Get up Max," Alec told her, unwinding his legs from hers. Max closed her eyes and nodded, slowly pulling herself off him. "Get dressed," Alec told her as she slowly walked towards her clothes, while Alec tried not to seem pleased by the fact that she couldn't walk in a straight line.

"I can't believe I was so stupid," Max murmured as she stared at her pile of clothes, "Congratulations Alec! You just got to add my name to your list of whores." Alec spun to face Max. "My list of what?" Alec asked, "You're the one who came to me. Just because you can't touch your boyfriend without killing him you come to me? Honestly Max, is that how you really see me? The whore of Seattle?"

Max winced as his words cut deeply into her flesh. "I broke up with him," Max whispered. Alec's eyes widened. "What?" Alec asked, shocked by this revelation, as Max bent to pick up her clothes. "I broke up with him, okay?" Max spat viciously, "I was sick of pretending to fawn all over him while my heart belonged to someone else. I love you damn it! But I guess that was just me being stupid again."

Max began to walk towards his door when two arms pulled her back against a strong chest. "Why didn't you say so sooner?" Alec's voice murmured in her ear, before spinning her around and pulling her into his arms, burying his nose in her hair, "I love you Maxie. God I love you so much."

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her into the kitchen, stopping to grab a couple of items, before continuing through to his bedroom. Max gasped as he lay her down on his bed, feeling the liquid sensuality of the silk sheets beneath her. "Black silk?" Max asked as she leant further back on the king-sized mattress. "Hey," Alec pouted, "You should feel privileged. No girl has made it to my bed yet, and I don't waste these sheets on just anybody you know." Max smiled shyly at him, amazingly pleased that she was the first to enter his bed.

"Now sit back and relax," Alec told her as he tugged her ankles until her bottom was on the edge of the bed, and her legs were bent over his shoulder, "This might feel a little weird." Max sat up and looked at Alec in alarm. "I've always wanted to try this," Alec told her with a boyish grin, as she felt something cold and thin enter her. Her eyes widened as something cold and wet began to fill her, as the thin tube slowly slid out. The same cold moistness then began to coat between her thighs.

Max risked a glance at Alec who grinned cheekily as he held up a spray can of whipped cream. Standing up, he dragged the tip of his little soldier through the white, foamy mass between her legs, before climbing onto the bed and crawling up until his groin was level with her face.

Max eyed his 'little soldier' standing to attention, the white, milky substance slowly melting on its tip, before brining her tongue up to lap the cream away. Alec groaned as her hot mouth closed in around his throbbing skin, making his desire burn for her that much brighter. He pulled out, forcing her back down onto the bed before she could finish the job and make him explode in her mouth.

Taking his place back on the floor, Alec bent his head to her opening before he slowly began to lick the cream away. Alec had always felt the presence of his feline DNA, but never so strongly as he did at the moment. Maybe it was the use of cream during such an erotic moment, or maybe it was the thought that soon his chosen mate would be his, but right now, Alec was pleasuring Max's inner kitty, and his inner kitty was more then happy to lap it up.

Max writhed on Alec's bed while she began to vocalise her pleasure with mewling cries and wanton moans. Max's cries drove Alec to give up on his 'dessert' as soon as he could no longer reach the cream with his tongue, and decided to replace it with his throbbing length. He rolled her over on the bed, shifting her until her hands and knees supported her before he slammed himself into her tight sheath, as he pressed his body to hers.

Max cried out as he drove himself into her, hitting that sensitive spot inside her as his arms wrapped around her waist, bracing her against his thrusts. She felt the feline within him yowling its need to dominate, and she answered by submitting to his touch, gently stroking the ego of his inner kitty.

Alec's hips began to blur as he felt the need to fill her with his fluids. He slammed himself into that spot repeatedly until she finally broke, screaming his name as her arms and legs began to give out under the pressure of his need. Her body clamped down around him as glistening strands on her honey ran down his member and thighs. Pushing himself as far inside her as he could, his own sticky mess joined in the fluids running down his legs and dripping onto the sheets.

Pulling out, Alec turned her over to gave at her face, eyes still closed in pleasure. His eyes darted to her lips, swollen and open as she panted softly. He swooped down and claimed her lips as he lifted her into his arms. She moaned against his lips, before it suddenly became a shriek of surprise as her bottom hit something cold.

Max opened her eyes to see that she was perched on his bathroom basin, with her lover holding a damp cloth. Alec gently began to clean away all the milky residue of the melted cream from her thighs. Max glanced down to see his soldier standing to attention once more, proof that Alec truly was 'always ready', and felt her own libido rise. Ripping the cloth from his hands, Max pulled his face to hers in a searing kiss. "Now," Max told him, wrapping her legs around his waist, "Alec, now!"

Alec smiled warmly at her, pulling her into his arms before carrying her back to his bedroom. Alec lay his Maxie down on the bed, this time laying down with her. Placing her head tenderly on the pillows, Alec began to trace a line of kisses over her jaw as he slid himself inside her once more.

Max's fingers scrabbled at the smooth, rippling muscles adorning his back, as their bodies began to dance to their own rhythm. Her back arched, pressing her breasts into his mouth as she suddenly screamed her ecstasy. Alec's mouth claimed hers once more as he began to fill her waiting womb with his seed.

Rolling them over, Alec stared up into her face as her body trembled with the pleasure he gave her. "Here," Alec offered, reaching under his pillow to bring her bra out, to her shocked and questioning face. "I won't be needing it to give me sweet dreams if I have you beside me," Alec told her, brushing her cheek with his strong, yet tender fingers. "Keep it," Max smiled, tucking the garment back under his pillow, "It's what brought us together. If you hadn't stolen it during...that...a week ago, I wouldn't have realised how much I needed you in my life. I love you Alec. I love you so much."

Alec smiled at her fondly, his hands caressing her cheek. "I love you too," Alec replied, "Maxie, my little kitty." Max leant down to kiss him tenderly, before Alec rolled them over. "Round two?" Alec asked hopefully as his little soldier felt the need to stand to attention once more. Max wrapped her arms around Alec's neck. "Only if I get to stay here more often," Max replied, "And get a saucer of milk like that every time." Alec shook his head, claiming her lips once more. "Max," Alec responded, "I'm never letting you leave, and you're not getting a saucer of milk, because I'm going to give you the whole damn bottle."

Well...what do you all think? I have to say, I wouldn't mind being submitted to Alec's kind of torture at all...especially if he was the one doing the torturing.

Please review, your comments make me a better writer, and to IslandGurl808, CGI, Max5452, candyabble, Cody101, LeahTeirnan, AnGeLiC LItTlE VaMpIrE, Jaimo219, p3karen and witchling who reviewed the first part, I thank you all for your inspiring and encouraging words.

May your thoughts and creativity flow,

Lady Ami DragonHeart


End file.
